Ready or not here he comes
by Janique Leblanc
Summary: Based in the Marauders Era an unlikely love pair get together. Sirius Black and Lily Evans.
1. LilyGoRound

Lily sat alone in one of the compartments her nose in one of her books. She scrutinized the pages closely as she continued to read. She loved to read it was one of her many passions. She smiled to herself as she tucked her orangish hair behind her ear. She sighed heavily as she flipped the page and her mind began to wander.

_I'm finally going back to Hogwarts for the fifth time. _

She continued to smile to herself as she thought of Hogwarts as her second home.

Remus Lupin was walking down the hallway of the train looking for an empty compartment or his friends. When he could find neither he saw a compartment where Lily Evans was sitting. They had always been on rather good terms. It wasn't his fault that she didn't like Sirius or James.

"Hey Lily." Lily looked up a little surprised that someone had joined her. When she saw that it was Remus she smiled. "Mind if I sit?"

Lily looked over his shoulder checking if James or Sirius were behind him. When she saw no one she nodded.

"Go ahead." She motioned to the seat across from her and Lupin sat down. Lily put the book away being brought up to have good manners she wasn't going to read in front of Remus.

"How was your summer?" The young werewolf asked with a weak smile.

"Fine, didn't really do much. What about you?" she didn't really feel like discussing her summer much. It was boring staying with Muggles for that long.

"It was okay." He replied thinking about the monthly transformations that Lily didn't know about. "You live with Muggles right? That must make an interesting summer."

Lily stiffened at the mention of her family. "Not really. It's a lot more interesting here."

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes until she heard footsteps down the train hallway. Sirius Black came into the compartment and grinned at the sight of both of them.

"Hey their Mooney! Hitting on James girl already? You dog you!" Sirius exclaimed as he slapped Remus on the back. Lupin grimaced at the sight of Padfoot he had probably just started something with Lily.

"Listen up Mr. Black! I am not James girl and I never will be!" Lily yelled anger boiling inside of her. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

Sirius just smirked and he walked over to Lily. He cupped one of his hands underneath her chin and looked into her livid green eyes. "Then would you mind being my love?"

Lily froze as Sirius touched her but she quickly came back to her senses. She kicked him in, well, his sensitive area and pulled out her wand. Sirius fell to his knees in pain. Lily pointed her wand at Sirius chest.

"I want to get through this train ride as easy as possible." Her hand was shaking. "Touch me again and it won't be!"

Lily began to gather up her things, she would rather sit in the hallway than be in the same compartment as Sirius Black. She started to exit but Sirius stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so Ms. Evans! That kick hurt and I'm not going to let it slide that easily!" he growled and Lily stepped back a bit. "Since you're none of our boyfriends you must be going out with…Snivelly. Oh yes. And everyone needs to know don't they?"

Padfoot smirked and turned on his heel. He began running down the hallway and shouting.

"Snivelly and Evans are snogging eachother!" and other random things that had to do with Severus and Lily.

Lily felt her face flush not sure if it was with anger or embarrassment.

_He's so immature. But popular he could probably get people to believe him_.

She turned to Remus whose cheeks were red as well. "Can you watch my stuff Remus?" He nodded absent-mindedly.

The young witch set off down the hallway after Sirius. She was quick on her feet but so was Sirius. She smirked as she got closer to Mr. Black. She pulled out her wand but the train suddenly lurched abruptly. The last thing she saw was the back of Sirius's head before she went tumbling into him and they both fell to the ground.

Her wand had gone flying out of her hands and slid down the hallway. Lily's wrist was thumping with pain. She had twisted it backwards when she had landed on Sirius.

"Just can't keep yourself off of me can you Evans?" he asked as Lily crawled over him to get to her wand but Sirius was closer and quicker.

"Accio wand!" he exclaimed and Lily's wand flew into Sirius hands. She sat on top of Sirius chest and reached for her wand but Sirius held up his arm so she continued reach it. He was almost 3 inches taller than he was so he had no problem with keeping the wand away from her.

Suddenly a compartment door opened beside them and there stood James potter with his messy black hair and circular glasses. The two of them both turned to him.

"Hey their Prongs! Your lady just threw herself on top of me not my fault!" Sirius said with a grin. As soon as Sirius had looked away Lily grabbed her wand and stood up. She brushed herself off and coughed nervously.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not his lady!" Lily muttered but James just grinned and helped Sirius up.

"It's not our fault that you can't stay away from us." James said as he threw his arms up in the air and smirked at Lily.

Lily scoffed and just shook her head. She started back for her compartment she pushed her way through the two boys but Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You know I still didn't get you back for that kick." He whispered in her ear. "I would watch your back this year Evans." He smelled her hair and Lily ripped her arm away.

Lily shot one more disgusted look back at James and Sirius and then headed down to her compartment.

When she arrived back at her compartment Remus was gone but her things were still there. She spent the rest of the train ride by herself and in silence. But all she could think about was Sirius.


	2. Unexpected protection

Lily filed off the train with the rest of the 5th years. She had found herself chatting merrily with Alice Longbottom. As they talked about they're summers they found a carriage with a couple of 3rd years sitting and chatting. Lily eyes shifted over to the carriage in front of her where she saw James, Peter, Remus and Sirius laughing and playing truth or dare with some 4th years. Lily just rolled her eyes in disgust and turned her attention back to Alice who was blabbing on about how she had seen giants over the summer.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Lily's breath drew in. She was back home. As she entered into the great hall she took in a deep breath taking in the smells of a new school year. She sat down near the front of the Gryffindor table while Alice sat across from her.

"Hey there Longbottom." She heard Sirius's voice and she stiffened. James and Sirius sat down on either side of her while Peter and Remus sat down beside Alice. Sirius's hand stroked Lily's cheek lightly. "And Evans."

"Didn't get lost on your way here did you?" Lily snarled after she slapped Sirius's hand away. Peter seemed to flush slightly sitting next to Alice and Remus seemed slightly uninterested.

"That's a good one Evans. What textbook did you get that one from?" James retorted. Lily shot him a look that said _be glad were in school right now. _

"Can we help you?" Alice asked which almost made Lily jumped she had forgotten that she was there.

"We're just checking out the new first years. See any future cuties Mooney?" Sirius asked, Remus only flushed and shook his head.

"That redhead over there isn't bad." Sirius stated bluntly playing with his fork. "If you haven't noticed I have a thing for redheads." He whispered in her ear and pulled mockingly at her redish locks.

Lily was about to stand up and leave but Dumbledore stood up before she did. She sighed and sat back down in between the two people that bugged her most. She leaned her head on her hand. None of the Marauders were quiet during Dumbledore's speech and the sorting. They kept whispering and making fun of some other students. Lily was getting very irritated but she knew that if she ignored them they would go away eventually.

Once the feast began she was eat fast only wanting to get away from James and Sirius as quick as possible. She gulped down her pumpkin juice and rushed out of the great hall before everyone else. She felt sick from eating so fast but she wasn't going to complain.

Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and someone pulled her into a broom closet. A masked figure stood before her in dark and long robes. A deatheater. He flicked his wand and cast a charm so no one else could hear them.

"Well well I caught myself a pretty one," the deatheater scoffed and ran a finger along her cheek, which eerily reminded her of Sirius. "Now, where can I find the room of requirement?"

Lily was shaking violently as the deatheater pushed his wand closer to her neck.

When she didn't answer the deatheater merely smirked. "What's your name girl?"

Lily took in a deep breath but tears were running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Lily… Lily Evans."

"Ah the mudblood." He scoffed. "Now answer me. Where is the room of requirement?"

Lily said nothing since she was unaware of where the room of requirement was.

_What kind of use would you-know-who get out of the room of requirement? _Lily wondered as she stared into the deatheaters pitch black eyes.

"Answer me mudblood!" he yelled and pushed the wand in so far that Lily knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. If she lived tell tomorrow.

"I don't know!" Lily managed to say in-between sobs. "Please! I don't know!"

The deatheater looked very angry now and he moved closer to Lily and pinned her to the wall. He pulled her as close to him as they could get. "Then I guess you are no use to me." He raised his wand and Lily closed her eyes.

"Stupefy!" There was a flash of red and she heard a crash. She had not been hit but the deatheater had and he had been sent flying into a mop. When Lily opened her eyes she saw Sirius standing in the doorway with his wand pointing at where the deatheater had fallen. The deatheater got up slowly but instead of aiming his wand at Sirius he aimed it at Lily.

That is when several things happened at once. The deatheater screamed "Crucio!" Sirius jumped in front of Lily, the rest of the Marauders came running and Sirius was hit by the torturing curse. Sirius screamed from the excruciating pain.

"No!" Lily screamed and she pulled out her wand. "Expelliramus!" she shrieked and but the deatheater flicked his wand and the spell stopped. James launched himself at the deatheater and knocked them both into several brooms. Lily bent down beside Sirius who was now panting heavily and he stared up at Lily dreamily.

Lily heard James cried out another spell and the deatheaters body went limp. Lily hugged Sirius bringing him so close that she could hear his heartbeat.

"Why did you do that?" Lily's tears fell onto Sirius's shoulders. Sirius merely shrugged and whispered,

"I will always protect you Lily."


	3. Numb

**((This chapter has been edited since I didn't like the ending of it.))**

The first snow fall came in late November the deatheater incident was a faint memory in Lily's mind. Things had more or less gotten back to normal. Sirius had to go to the hospital wing after the "incident" Lily and James stayed by his side for the whole night that he had to stay.

Lily was sitting outside reading a fairly thick book that she was sure would help her pass her OWL's this year. The snow was falling gently around her. She was sitting on a cold stone bench but it was beautiful scenery she couldn't stand to be inside on a day like today.

The book suddenly was pulled out of her hands. She looked up and saw Sirius Black, the boy that had saved her life. His black hair fell over his eyes as she scanned through the pages.

"What's this Evans? Not cheating for the OWL's are we?" Sirius questioned as slammed the book shut and held it underneath his arm.

"Not likely." She scoffed and reached for the book but Sirius sat down and gave it to her. She held it in her cold hands her fingers almost frozen against the leathery brown cover of the book. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when Lily broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Sirius merely shrugged and looked over at her. He had never really realized how beautiful she was until this year. "Fine I guess..." He was holding James invisibility cloak under one arm. He had snuck out of class earlier after he had seen Lily threw the window. The invisibility cloak had always been very handy in-between James and Sirius though he had taken it without asking today.

Lily lay the book beside her and the light snowflakes began to fall on top of the book and covering it in a white sheet of snow. "I never really got to thank you properly for that…" Lily began and Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "You saved my life that day."

Sirius fingers wrapped around Lily's, she found his hand oddly warm. She looked up at him her vivid green eyes seemed to intertwine with his almost black eyes. Before she knew it she had leaned in and her numb lips were touching his warm lips. A feeling of happiness ran through Lily's body as they kissed.

Lily's fingers ran through Sirius's hair as he wrapped his arms around her. The feeling of their body's pressing together was indescribable. Sirius hands ran up and down Lily's back as she gripped the back of his robes. Lily couldn't believe she was snogging Sirius Black.

Suddenly someone pulled Lily's shoulder back and ripped her away from Sirius. A fist made contact with Sirius's face and sent him flying off the bench. James stood behind Lily his face in a fit of rage and his wand being held tightly at his side.

"J…James!" Lily stuttered completely and utterly surprised. She put her hands on James chest as he tried to lunge at Sirius again whose lip was bleeding and who looked just as angry as Potter did.

"Lily get out of my way!" James growled and stared at her through his circular glasses.

"No!" Lily yelled and shook her head determinedly. James clamped his hand on her shoulder and pushed her out of the way. James pointed his wand at Sirius who was searching through his robes for his.

"Gone and stole everything have you?" James spat out and motioned to his invisibility cloak.

"James I was only…"

"Only what? Snogging Lily Evans? Who I've liked since our 1st year!" James yelled, they were drawing a crowd now.

"I don't want to hurt you James!" Sirius snapped back his eyes shining with anger.

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" James retorted and scoffed, "Stupefy!" he exclaimed red sparks shot from his wand and hit Sirius in the chest. He went flying backwards and hit a stone statue. Sirius's breath was knocked out of him and he sat on the snowy ground for a moment. James was walking towards him with the invisibility cloak. He threw it as hard as he could into Sirius's lap. "Keep it… you've already stolen everything else." James said so quietly that Lily could barely hear. James shot her a look and ripped through the crowd away from the scene.

Sirius moaned in pain as a professor came running and tried to help him up. "Who did this?" she asked. Sirius merely shook his head; he still wasn't going to rat out James even if after what he had done. "Get out of the way!" The professor exclaimed and the students cleared the way for them. Sirius limped along with the professor but he gave Lily a sympathetic look before he disappeared from her view.

Lily felt tears running down her cheeks, which she hadn't noticed before. They seemed to freeze against her skin. As the students began to clear out the tears continued to fall. She ran out into the corridors of Hogwarts after James. She could see the back of his messy black hair up ahead. She clamped a hand on Potters shoulder.

"Potter please! Don't be mad at Sirius it wasn't his fault! I kissed him!"

James winced when Lily touched him. He didn't even turn to look at her he only felt spite for her.

"I see he was putting up a big fight."

"I know but he would never do anything to hurt you! You know he wouldn't!" Lily replied quickly her mouth was dry and her mind was blank. She had no idea what to say to him. Yes she had kissed him, but no she didn't mean to. "It was a mistake."

"Yea. So were you." He hissed coldly and shrugged Lily's hand off his shoulder. He then walked away without looking at her.

Those words pierced through her heart like daggers. She felt responsible and now hurt. She turned her head away but she heard James footsteps going down the hallway. The noise echoed in her ears; she wondered if things would ever be the same between the two friends.

Never had James hurt Sirius dangerously. This was the second time that Sirius had gotten hurt because of her.

She could feel her body shaking, not from the cold wind that blew in the corridor but from sobbing. Her fingers intertwined and she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see anything; she didn't want to feel anything.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Thorned choices

Christmas was coming quickly and Lily had spoken to James or Sirius for the last few weeks. James had been hanging out with Peter while Sirius had Remus to keep him company. Lily had decided it wasn't right to talk to either of them so she had found herself talking to Severus Snape more and more often just like when they were children. Severus had asked her questions about the incident in between James and Sirius but usually she would change the subject or ignored him. Since Christmas was coming that meant that the Christmas ball was in a few days. Lily had no one to go with since the boys that usually bugged her about going with her were either angry with her or thought she was a tramp that was merely playing with James, Sirius and Severus. The large tree was in the great hall and decorations were going up all over the castle. This only caused her to be more depressed and in less of a cheery mood.

"So Lily…" Snape's voice broke her train of thought. They were both sitting in the library doing some research for defense against the dark arts. He coughed nervously and stared over at her. Lily raised one eyebrow at him and sighed. "You heard about the ball right?"

Lily actually found herself laughing a bit, what a ridiculous question.

"Of course."

"So…er…are you going with anyone yet?" Severus questioned and Lily's body stiffened. She hadn't even thought about going with Snape. He was always nice to her, they had been friends for forever. So why not? Lily shook her head with a slight smile. "Do you…do you want to go with me then?"

"That would be nice." She saw Sirius walk in the library and she found herself pulling Severus in and she started to kiss him. He couldn't compare to Sirius's kissing but he wasn't that bad. She could see out of the corner of her eye Sirius slamming a book down on a table when he saw them and he stomped out of the library. Had she just used Severus to make Sirius jealous? She pulled back and Snape was looking at her with an astonished expression. She bit her lip nervously and shrugged. Severus regular pasty complexion was now beet red.

"I'll see you on Friday then." Lily stuttered as she began to gather up her books. Severus nodded and sat there still as red as a cherry. She walked out of the library with her books underneath her arm. She found herself holding her breath when all of sudden Sirius Black appeared right in front of her and she let out a deep breath almost directly in his face.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Sirius exclaimed. It was hard to tell whether he was angry or sad. Lily stared at him wide eyed her mouth open but she had nothing to say. "Do you just go around snogging people you don't have feelings for?"

Lily knew what Sirius was talking about. After snogging him he probably had assumed that they would go to the ball together. But she had spoken or looked at him for the past two weeks. Her mouth closed and opened several times before she spoke.

"Who says I don't have feelings for him?" Lily snapped back.

"Oh please Evans. I know for a fact that you don't have feelings for Snivelly!" Sirius scoffed and stared angrily at her. Lily felt herself flush not sure if it was with anger or embarrassment since this was true.

"Well who I go to the ball with isn't really your concern is it?" Lily put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"It is now! Like I said Evans, watch your back!" Sirius told her and brushed past her quickly and past the library where Severus was still sitting looking embarrassed and happy.

Lily wished she could've have hexed Sirius right then and there.

_How dare he speak to me like that!_

She thought angrily as she made her way back up to Gryffindor common room. When she entered through the portrait she saw James sitting on the couch staring at the fire angrily. She had found out earlier that he was going to the ball with a Ravenclaw named Hannah Olefort. James merely glanced over at her and then turned his attention back to the fire.

Lily shook her head and headed up the steps to the girl's dormitory. She searched through her trunk until she found the dress that she had been planning to wear to the ball. She looked at it lovingly and also angrily. It was maroon, her eyes scrutinized every lace bow, button and zipper. It really was a beautiful dress but she knew she was wearing it for the wrong person. She collapsed down onto her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Throughout the next couple of days girls and boys began to talk more and more about the ball. Lily was talking to almost no one except for Severus and Alice on occasion. On the night of the ball Lily stood in the dormitory staring at herself in the mirror. The dress reached all the way to the ground and it hung off her shoulders a bit. She thought it made her chest look a little too big. She was wearing a emerald necklace and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. It was tight around the middle and then flowed off into a mixture of maroon and gold patterns. There was a large golden bow at the back that really pulled it all together.

Alice walked in wearing a pale blue dress that was rather boring actually. Her jaw dropped when she saw Lily.

"You look great Lily!"

Lily smiled, "Thanks. So do you." Lily and Alice talked for a little bit; Alice had ended up going to the ball with Remus. Lily pulled on her long golden gloves and then they headed down to the great hall that had been transformed into what looked like a giant Christmas ornament.

When Lily walked down the stairs the first person that caught her eye was Sirius. He looked handsome; he might have actually combed his long black hair. He was staring at her with his jaw open and then quickly looked away when he saw her looking at him.

A hand touched her arm softly and she turned to see Severus standing there. He was wearing a black dress coat with a black tie. They didn't match very well but it didn't matter.

"You look beautiful." Severus gasped as he looked at Lily and she flushed.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." He didn't look as handsome as Sirius did but he was still fairly good looking instead of his regular greasy appearance.

The first hour of the dance was fine they would dance, they would rest and then they would dance again. She could usually see James and Sirius out of the corner of her eye not enjoying themselves. Though she would occasionally see Sirius snogging his date when she got bored as well. This made her flush with anger.

He's such a hypocrite 

She thought to herself.

Severus and Lily were sitting down hand in hand when suddenly the lights went out. There were screams of confusion of terror and she heard some student's light their wands.

Suddenly there was a flash and the dark mark appeared in the ceiling of the great hall. People screamed and the professors started shouting and gathering up students. Lily stood there astonished as Severus tried to pull on her hand.

"Let's get out of here Lily. Lily?" he pleaded but his voice seemed far away. The giant skull and snake mesmerized her as it slithered above her head. The great hall was an eerie green color as students filed out of the room.

Soon the only students that were left were Lily, Severus, Alice, Remus, James and Sirius. The doors slammed shut and this brought Lily back to reality. They were trapped in the great hall with the dark mark circling over their heads. She saw a shadow come out of the corner. She looked no older than she did. Bellatrix Black.

The young deatheater put on her mask slowly.

"Time to die cousin Sirius." She hissed coldly. Other deatheaters began to appear around them. Lily turned her head towards Sirius he was staring at Bellatrix angrily he didn't even look scared.

"What are you doing here Bell?" he exclaimed with determination. Lily could not see the expression on Bellatrix's face but she knew that Sirius's cousin was smirking.

"The dark lord has sent me."

"Why?" Lily exclaimed covering her mouth after she spoke. Bellatrix looked over at her eyes in slits. Lily hadn't even realized that it had been her that had spoken until after she had said it.

"Its none of you're business you mudblood!" Bellatrix spat. Sirius and James fist clenched.

"Leave her alone!" Sirius yelled, Bellatrix looked from Sirius to Lily and then smirked.

"So she's the girl that you fancy Sirius?" Bellatrix questioned and grabbed Lily's arm. Lily fumbled for her wand but once she got it out it flew out of her hands once one of the other deatheaters had flicked his wand.

"Don't touch her!" James and Sirius both screamed at her at the same time.

Bellatrix put her wand to Lily's throat. "You move and she dies!"

Lily was shaking she looked over at Sirius and James, she didn't want to die. Her hands were clammy and her arm was starting to hurt from the tight grip of Bellatrix's hand.

"What do you want?" Alice asked her voice shaking.

"The dark lord needed a favor, he needs a student to find the room of requirement for him. I chose you, cousin Sirius." Bellatrix snarled. Sirius eyes shifted to the deatheaters around them. They were completely surrounded by wizards that knew magic that they have never dreamed about.

"How come you can't find it?" James asked.

"Because I have been kicked out of this school. I can't really just go roaming the hallways when everyone here knows I am a deatheater." Bellatrix snapped and turned her attention back to Sirius. "So cousin, what's your choice?" She pushed her wand closer to Lily's throat.

"Don't listen to her Sirius! Don't help her!" Lily called out on impulse. Bellatrix shot her a glare.

"Crucio!"

There was a red flash and Lily was in sudden excruciating pain. She called out as she fell to her knees and Bellatrix let go of her. She had never even seen an unforgivable curse let alone been hit by one. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I will kill her Sirius. I will kill all of your friends. And then I will kill you. You can prevent all of this, make your choice!"

The deatheaters suddenly disappeared in puffs of black smoke. The dark mark was gone and the lights came back on just as Dumbledore broke down the door. The last thing Lily saw was Sirius's face before all went black.


	5. Decisions

**For those who have been reading I would appreciate some feedback on this story, any kind of review would be nice right now. Thank you. **

When Lily's eyes flickered open she say the white ceiling of the Hospital wing staring back at her. She turned her head only to see Sirius and James shaking hands and sharing a brief hug. She smiled she couldn't contain how happy she was that they were friends again.

"Hey their Evans!" James said with a grin, they both looked as if they hadn't slept at all.

"You two look like shit." Lily muttered weakly and sat up slowly.

"Yea that tends to happen when you stay up the whole night." Sirius replied and grinned as well. She knew that they had stayed up the whole night just for her. She continued to smile it was almost as if she couldn't frown.

"So we've come to an agreement." James began. "Since we are both completely in love with you."

"And we know you're head over heels for us in the inside…" Sirius cut in and James smirked and nodded.

"We've decided that we'll share you. How does a threesome sound to you Evans?" James finished, the two of them both had very smug looks on their faces. Lily expression quickly changed from happy too angry as hell.

"How dare you! I can't even! Gahhhh!" Lily shrieked she began to pick up things from her bedside table and started throwing them at them.

"I guess that's a no," Sirius said to James as they tried to avoid the flying objects.

"OUT!" Lily screamed.

"But…"

"OUT!"

"Just…

"OUT!"

"Please…"

"OUT!"

"Evans!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

The two friends scurried out the door laughing and mocking Lily. Though Lily was angry right now she was glad they were back to the way they were. She sighed heavily as she leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes thinking about the events of yesterday.

_Bellatrix Black was kneeling behind a very tall chair where she could not see him but she knew he was there. _

"_You have failed me Bellatrix." He hissed coldly and Bellatrix shivered._

"_Please, Milord… I gave him a choice." _

"_You were supposed to kill the mudblood and the blood traitor to prove your worthiness and then get into the room of requirement. As far as I can see you have done none of those things." He got up from his chair and glided over to where she was kneeling. His wand held in his pale fingers and he pointed it at her with ease. "Give me a reason why I should not kill you right now?" _

_Bellatrix stared down at the floor unable to look up at him. "I can get you all of those things and more followers as well Milord. There are students in my house that will join you!" she pleaded as her hands tried to grip the carpet underneath her. When he said nothing she knew that he was considering. "Severus Snape will join and…and… Aviry Holstein!" she stuttered thinking of students that she would expect to join. _

"_Fail me again Bellatrix and you will be no use to me." He said and disappeared once again behind the chair. "Now go and be quick about it." _

_Bellatrix stumbled to her feet and bowed even though he couldn't see her. "Thank you Milord you will not regret this!" _

"_You best hope I will not." _

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room chatting merrily with Alice and Remus. Ever since Alice and Remus had gone to the ball together they had been inseparable. It had been a week since the ball and it was slowly becoming a faint memory. Though Severus wouldn't speak to her and she could not figure out why, she was still fairly happy.

Christmas holidays was in a couple of days and Lily was dreading going back home to her muggle family for two weeks. She brushed her hair out of her eyes only to see Sirius, James and Peter heading their way.

"Oh god… Alice hide me!" she whispered but they had already seen her. Alice's head swiveled around and saw them too. She shrugged and rolled her eyes at Lily. James and Sirius sat down on either side of her and they put their arms around her.

"So we were just wondering if you've reconsidered our offer Evans?" James asked and looked at her through the lens of his glasses.

"How many times to I have to say no before you two go away! And touch me again and I'll hex you into next week!" Lily growled and slapped both of their arms away.

"Well I was just thinking since you've snogged Sirius and Snivelly already when is it going to be my turn?" James pouted and moved closer to Lily. Lily scooted backwards only to run into Sirius. She jumped up from the couch.

"Okay what do I have to do to get you two to leave me alone?! Right now I think I'd do anything." Lily exclaimed and immediately regretted what she had just said.

Sirius and James exchanged excited glances and smirked at Lily. She knew what they were thinking.

"Except that!" Lily scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh c'mon…" Sirius pleaded.

"Okay so you want us to leave you alone, right?" James asked.

"No I want to shag both of you." She said with a roll of her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Of course I want you to leave me alone!"

"Well then pick one of us." James continued, this was one of the few times that Lily had actually seen him serious.

"That is where you're wrong Potter! I don't want either of you!" Lily snapped unable to look into his eyes afraid that she might get lost in his gaze and he would capture her in that serious look of his.

"I guess that means you're out Prongs! That means its me!" Sirius jumped up beside Lily and wrapped his arm around her. Lily pulled out her wand and stepped back.

"If either of you touch me, speak to me or even think of me I'm going to hex you so bad that you both will be sharing a bathroom stall with Moaning Myrtle!" Lily yelled and stomped out of the common room anger rising inside of her.

Lily felt like screaming at the two but she was glad that she still had some self-control left. She found herself thinking about Sirius's touch. It made her feel warm and remind her of that cold winter's day. She sighed heavily as she got to an empty corridor and slid down the wall. She sat on the cool marble floor with her head in her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her knees in close to her chest. A couple of first years walked by and gave her odd looks but she could care less. The only person that she cared what they thought about her was Sirius Black.


	6. Whimpering champion

I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! Recently I've been much too busy but I promise to update more recently now. Please review! D

Bellatrix could see his pale cold hands clamped together from behind the chair.

"Bring him to me." His voice hissed. Bellatrix wrapped her slender fingers around the back of Severus Snape's robe. She threw him forward.

"Here milord." She told him trying to imitate the cold hiss. Severus could feel his arms shaking violently. He stood before the Lord Voldemort.

"You are to find me the room of requirement Severus Snape." Voldemort said quietly. It was not a question. Severus had no choice. "Listen carefully. Once you have found the room of requirement you are to conjure the dark mark. You have a week to do so if not Lily Evans will be killed." Severus took in a breath. Not Lily, the only girl he had ever loved. "Do you understand?"

Severus's bottom lip was trembling so violently could not reply. "Do you understand?!" Voldemort yelled. "Yes" Severus replied almost too quickly. A smile creeped over the dark lords face. "But sir!" Bellatrix called and Snape jumped. "What do you want Bellatrix?"

"What about Sirius Black?" she questioned. There was a long silence as the dark lord thought to himself. Bellatrix smirked knowing what was to be done.

"Kill him."

James zoomed through the air on his broom searching for that small glint of gold. Sirius hovered beneath him holding a beater. A bludger came zooming at the tossed hair teenager and he smacked the bludger at a Ravenclaw. "Nice one Padfoot!" Sirius smirked he just hoped Lily was watching.

Lily gasped as the Ravenclaw player lost control of his broom and started falling. Though she was usually opposed to violence quidditch games were always exciting. Alice and Peter sat beside her cheering loudly. Alice had drawn red and gold all over her face while Peter held a flag with the brave lion upon it.

"You like that one Evans?" Lily turned as she heard a voice from behind her. It was Severus. "Oh hello Severus." She said politely. He glared down at her. "Toyed with any other boys hearts lately mudblood?" Snape snarled. Alice whipped around at the sound of the insult. She glared at Severus. Lily was profounded she didn't know what she had done to deserve this, especially from Severus. "Severus I… umm…"

"Stay speechless Evans." He replied. "You may be that way for a long time…" he uttered so softly he could barely hear it. He got up from the bench and walked away. If Lily was to die he had to make it easier. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes. This was the last thing he wished to do but he had no choice. She looked wonderful with her hair swirling around her heart shaped face. He smiled at the thought of her as one single tear ran down his cheek.

"What was that about?" Alice asked. Lily turned to Alice and Peter who looked just as confused as she did.

"I…" Lily began. "I don't know."

The gryffindors were celebrating loudly in the common room. Somehow Sirius had managed to sneak in some fire whiskey so many of the quidditch players were swaying. Lily was pushing her way through the crowd trying to find Sirius. She wanted to tell him about Severus. She wasn't sure why but she had to tell someone what she was feeling. She pushed her way past until she found a place where she could breathe.

"Hey their sweetie!" Lily prayed the voice wasn't talking to her. She turned around; there stood the other beater on the quidditch team, Liam Hoggle. He lumbered towards her, he was a bigger boy almost twice Lily's size. She stumbled backwards into the wall. He leaned in closely. He smelt of fire whiskey and body odour.

"Can I help you?" Lily snapped she was already frustrated she did not need this oversized prat breathing down her neck. "Yes you can." He slurred as he ripped her robe off and pinned her to the wall.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, "Get off of me!"

Liam completely ignored her request and leaned into her. He pressed his large lips against hers and licked all around her face. Lily struggled, his tongue felt disgusting. Using her instincts she bit down on Liam's lip as hard as she could. Liam let go of her and spit out blood from his mouth. "You bitch!" he growled and raised up his hand. He slapped her across the face hard.

In a flash of red and black Liam was on the ground. Sirius was on top of him punching him repeatedly. "Don't…you… ever…touch… her… again" Sirius screamed in the middle of punches. They were drawing attention now. James rushed to Sirius's side and pulled him off of Liam. Sirius was panting loudly as James held his arms. Liam stood up wide-eyed his lip and his nose were bleeding now. His left eye was half closed.

"You're a crazy bastard" Liam exclaimed and stormed through the crowd.

James let go of Sirius and he brushed himself off. Both James and Sirius looked a little tipsy. "You okay Evans?" James asked with a smile. Lily swallowed hard and loudly. Her mouth was dry still tasting Liam's lips. "Yes…" she replied slowly "thank you… again." Lily turned to Sirius.

Sirius gave her a crooked smile and then he threw up all over her shoes.


	7. Hold me closely

**Authors note: Sorry that it's fairly short. I just couldn't continue after the last sentence. Don't' read it now though! Read all before u read the last sentence he he. If you do I will know and I will come after you. Love you all! **

It was almost four days after. He was walking through the corridors at a quick pace. He shouldn't be out here this late but Severus had to find the room of the requirement for Lily's sake. He ran his fingers along the walls as she searched for some sort of door. As he hustled up the stairs to the third floor, fourth floor, fifth floor, sixth floor. His breath was heavy and short. He slid down one of the empty spaces on the wall and ran his fingers through his tousled black hair. He felt his back sliding into the wall all of a sudden. He crawled away from the wall and whipped around. And behind him he could see a large black door forming on the wall. A smile creeped across his face but quickly vanished when he realized he must do. Slowly the doors opened for him without a sound and he creeped inside.

"Lily! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her waking Lily from a wonderful dream about Sirius. Lily turned over on her side away from the shaker. "WAKE UP LILY!" A spark hit Lily in the fanny and she jumped up.

"What do you want?!" Lily yelled with aggravation. Alice's usually smiling face was staring at her. But Alice was not smiling she looked frightened. Alice grabbed Lily's wrist.

"Come on."

Alice dragged her all the way down the stairs to the common room. Almost every Gryffindor was down there. Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's going on?" she questioned. Alice was looking around nervously and her eyes found Remus. She ran to him and they embraced. "I'm so frightened Mooney." Alice whispered to him, Remus stroked her hair trying to sooth her. Lily stood behind them her brow scrunched together in frustration. "Alice! What is going on?"

"The teachers have called everyone out of bed and down to the common room." Alice explained. "Why?" There was a slight pause. "No one is completely sure but a rumor is going around that it has to do with…" she whispered "death eaters."

Lily began to feel dizzy. She was still recovering from the last encounter with a death enter. She felt distant like everyone else was far away and she was trying to catch them. A hand clamped on her shoulder bringing her back to reality.

"You okay Evans?" the warm voice said into her ear. Lily turned around facing Sirius's chiseled face. "Looked like your going to fall over." Unable to force her mouth into a smile she smiled with her eyes.

"I'm… I'm scared Sirius…" she stuttered. Sirius's expression immediately changed. He looked at her with concerned eyes. He took his hands in hers. His hands almost completely covered hers. There were many students in the common room and it was awfully crowded. But for a moment it felt like it was just the two of them.

"Can I have your attention please!" A young female professor stood on to the table and tapped her wand loudly. A hush fell over the students. "We have word that we have unwelcome visitors in the school…" she began "Who?!" someone yelled out. The professor cleared her throat and continued. "The headmaster is doing all he can to stop this problem. But as this could be an emergency we need all of you out of bed and prepared." The crowd erupted in voices but one voice was heard over all.

"Who are the unwelcome visitors?" Sirius's voice boomed and silence draped over us. All eyes were on the professor. She coughed nervously and shifted uncomfortably.

"Death eaters."

His long robe just touched the ground as he examined the room. 8 other pairs of eyes were watching him all in the same long robe. They all wore masks almost covering their faces completely. But one did not wear a mask. He was whimpering in the corner of the room thinking of what he had done. "This is perfect." Voldemort hissed. "Well done Severus." Bellatrix thrusted a mask into Severus's pale hands. "Welcome." She said calmly but with a tinge of envy.

Severus stared down at the mask its blank eyes stared back at him. His hands felt the cold texture of the one thing that kept him from having a descent future. And with one swift motion he threw the mask to the ground. It cracked. He then spit on top of the mask in anger.

"I will never join the likes of you."

There was a long silence before the dark lord began to laugh. He merely laughed at Severus's anger. Voldemort pulled out his wand slowly.

"I thought maybe you could have been a descent recruit. But I was wrong" he sneered "You're nothing more than a sniveling coward."

"You're wrong again!" Severus exclaimed "I may be a coward but my heart is not. My friends live in my heart and they keep me strong. They keep me brave. They keep me alive. Even if you are to kill me. My friends will live on! My heart will live on!"

Voldemorts amused expression morphed into anger. "We will test that theory." And with a flash of green Severus Snape was dead.


	8. Bloodshed tears

**This is the second last chapter… O This was very hard to write…**

"Sirius!" James voice called through the crowd. "Padfoot!" he cried again. "Padfoot!" Sirius reluctantly turned from Lily and dropped her hands as James ran up to them. "What Prongs?" Sirius questioned. James tried to catch his breath before he began to speak again.

"You have to come see this." James insisted. He untucked his invisibility coat from underneath his arm. "Wh…" Sirius stuttered. "What?" James's face was paler than usual and his hands appeared to be shaking. Lily looked at him in a concerned way. "Shut up." James muttered to Sirius and flashed a look towards Lily and his eyes softened. He threw the invisibility cloak over the two boys and disappeared before Lily's eyes. She watched what she assumed would be there shapes pushing through the students. When she saw the portrait open by it self she gasped a small cry. They had gone outside the common room, there were death eaters out there. She stood there debating what to do. She couldn't lose anybody she loved she would never get over it.

"Lily?" Alice asked but Lily's mind was too full to here her. "Lily?" Alice said louder but Lily did not respond. She started to make her way towards the portrait. "Lily! You can't go out there!" Alice hissed in her ear but she continued to walk even when Alice put her hand on her shoulder. Once Lily had walked out of the portrait Alice stood there awestruck. Lily had never ignored her like that. Alice looked back at Remus and Remus mouthed to her 'what is going on?' Alice merely shook her head.

Once Lily got outside the common room she immediately regretted. She couldn't get back inside. The fat lady was gone and she had no idea where Sirius and James had gone. She walked for what seemed like years but couldn't have been more than minutes. The corridors were eerily quiet. She jumped when she heard muttered voices from around the corner. She dared not make a sound. She pulled out her wand as slowly and as quietly as possible. She whipped around the corner and caught two dark robbed characters by surprised. "Stupefy!" she cried. One of the men fell to the ground. The other still look surprised but he seemed slightly familiar. Those black eyes.

"Oh it's the mudblood isn't it?" he sneered and pulled out his wand. Lily was unable to speak. What were the chances of it being the death eater that frightened her so? He was speaking to her but she had blocked him out.

_Lily you're a Gryffindor. You were put there for a reason. Be strong. Be brave. _

He was now walking towards her his wand pointing at her chest. "Eh mudblood you listening?" he questioned looking like he had actually expected her to listen. "My name is…LILY!" she exclaimed suddenly and shot a stunning spell at the death eater. The death eater was again caught by surprise went flying so far backwards that he was almost to the end of the corridor. Lily took in a deep breath trying to regain her composure but she kept her wand out.

"Nice one Evans!" Lily jumped and looked around searching for the source of the voice. There was two floating heads looking at her from where the death eaters had been. Sirius and James. James tucked the invisibility cloak underneath his arm and Sirius grinned. Lily ran at them and hugged them tightly pulling their heads together.

"I thought…" she began "It thought maybe you weren't coming back," she said quietly. Though she was talking to both of them it was more to Sirius. Both James and Sirius were wide eyed when she stepped back.

The three Gryffindors continued down the hall James leading the way who still looked partially pale. The turned corners and headed up and down stairs keeping as quiet as possible. They finally arrived to a long and eerily quiet corridor.

"What are we doing here Prongs?" Sirius whispered. James hushed him and creeped towards a one side of the marble wall.

Suddenly right before their eyes a large oak door appeared. James threw the invisibility cloak over all of them. Which barely fit them but it kept them unseen. James pushed open the oak doors just a crack and slipped inside.

Lily gasped at the sight. There were several death eaters in a circular formation all wearing the same uniform except for two. One was the Lord Voldemort. Who was standing at the point of the circle talking to his followers. The other was Severus Snape who lay motionless inside the circle.

"Oi!" one of the death eaters called out and the three stopped dead in their tracks. "That's the second time that's door opened and no one's came in!" he stated.

"You've been here before?" Sirius hissed in James's ear rhetorically. James shrugged and hushed him once more. Silence came over the death eaters as they listened for anything other than their own breathing.

"So what are we going to do about this dead boy?" one asked breaking the silence and gestured to Severus.

All the breath left Lily's body and she managed to stifle a scream. James and Sirius both looked at Lily wide eyed. The Lord Voldemorts head jerked up at the sound of the small scream.

"What is it milord?" Bellatrix asked. The dark lord smelt the air. "I smell fear." He hissed. Voldemort circled the room his arms outstretched beside him. James, Sirius and Lily stuck themselves against the wall not daring to breathe. He stopped standing just before the three his hand inches from their faces.

His hand suddenly clamped down on the invisibility cloak and threw it into the air. "Stupefy!" James yelled but Voldemort outstretched his arm and the red flash disappeared. "Run." Sirius whispered in Lily's ear. This wasn't a time to freeze up this was a time to listen.

Lily found her legs and sprinted towards the oak door. Voldemort snapped his fingers and a death eater grabbed Lily's arms and dragged her backwards. Lily managed to scream as loud as she could trying to attract someone's attention.

"Shut her up." Voldemort demanded and the death eater clamped his pale hand over her mouth. "Potter and Black." He sneered. "What brings you here?"

Neither of them replied and they both kept their stone-faced stares.

"Kill the mudblood."

"No!" Sirius and James yelled. "Keep her out of this!" Sirius snarled in his most menacing voice as he held out his wand in front of him.

Sirius and Voldemort began to circle each other one looked amused and it was not Sirius. Another death eater grabbed James and dragged him out of the way. James struggled and kicked but the death eater was three times his size.

Sirius put himself in a dueling position and Voldemort mimicked him. Soon spells were flying everywhere flashes of red, blue, white.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried and Sirius was down on his knees kneeling before the dark lord. "You put up a good fight boy. And now you must pay the price of losing…"

"NO!" Lily screamed tears coming to her eyes. "PLEASE! SIRIUS GET UP!"

Sirius stayed on his knees staring up at the dark lord. Voldemort had him controlled. "Lily…" Sirius said ever so quietly.

"PLEASE SIRIUS! I LOVE YOU!" She cried in-between sobs.

"Bellatrix…" Voldemort motioned to Sirius and he stepped backwards. Bellatrix stepped in smugly. The door suddenly swung open and everyone turned to look except for Sirius and Bellatrix. She only had one thing to say.

"Avada Kedavra."


	9. Things she'll never say

**This is the ending of my prequel. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! D ((Try listening to My heart will go on by Celine Dion while reading this… he he that's right I'm a dork))**

"He's beautiful James." She whispered softly as she stared at her son with loving eyes. The baby had the same green eyes as Lily that were staring up at her. Lily stroked the baby's face and he grabbed her finger and held it there. James came up behind her and kissed her neck.

Lily thought she would have never gotten over the death of Sirius. She still wasn't. But James was one memory that kept Sirius alive in her heart.

That day was nothing more than a faint memory now though she still remembered it perfectly. His limp body lying there. She had held on to his hands until the professors had ripped her off him. Voldemort had never gotten what he wished that was the only important thing to everyone else. But she had lost two people that were very important to her. That were too important to her.

She had the same dream every night since then. Sirius is proposing to her in a field on sunflowers but he would disappear as soon as he would put the ring on her finger. She would the field for what seemed like an eternity still trying to find him.

The doorbell rang and she went to go answer it. It was Alice and Frank with their Neville tucked into his carrier. After Sirius had died Remus and Alice had slowly drifted apart and she had met Frank. They made a good couple but not as good as her and Sirius.

James came up behind Lily to greet their guest.

"Meet young Harry Potter." James told them with a grin.

Lily pursed her lips. When she had given birth to Harry her only wish was to name him after Sirius. She had said nothing to James and he persisted on Harry. James knew she had loved Sirius when he died and he respected that. She had learned to love James though never as much as she loved him.

Her mind would occasionally drift back to that winter's day. That winters day when he had kept her warm. His lips against hers. Sometimes she would cry. But not as often as she had. She had a family now. A family that she had to care for and love.

Supper was cooking and smelling wonderful but her sense had all dimmed since his death. Her mind was drifting in and out of reality like it had for the past ten years. She never knew when she would lose another person she loved.

The revenge that provoked her against Bellatrix was unbearable. She would shake with anger whenever she would hear You-know-who's name on the radio or read it in the paper.

They only thing that she was sure of anymore was that as his heart continued to rot six feet under her's would go on. Sirius would live in her heart for as long as she lived.


End file.
